Bleach: Limits Break
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: (Fic castigo)(Durante EG y La saga Arrancar) despues de que robaran su Tiara la princesa Twilight Sparkle pasa de una realidad a otra donde debera de hacer uso de un poder mas grande que el de la amistad para sobrevivir a los peligros que enfrentara junto a sus viejas amigas y nuevos amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Bien como ya está aclarado esto es un Fic castigo impuesto por alguien que quiero…. Matar, un consejo para el futuro si van a efectuar un plan que incluye alcohol, adolescentes y muchas cosas ¨semi legales¨ que por todo lo bueno su hermana no los acuse.

Vamos aclarar varias cositas:

I) No soy fan de My Little Pony así que cualquier ayuda será bien recibida.

II) Esto es durante Equestria Girls I y la saga Arrancar de Bleach.

III) Tenía dos opciones: hacerla de Naruto pero como el manga termino debo darle algo de respecto, así que por consecuencia debo de hacerlo de mi manga favorito Bleach.

Bien empecemos con esta soberana locura de Crossover.

* * *

><p>Bleach: Limits Break<p>

La llanura nocturna extensa cubría el paisaje, una luna menguante se mostraba en el ocaso, el pasto verde junto a varios pilares de marfil, caminando en las praderas extendiendo sus nuevas alas, la princesa Twilight Sparkle Que ignoraba que lejos de sus sueños una figura cubierta por capucha le arrebataba su tiara que solo por coincidencia brillo tenuemente despertando al dragón de tamaño adorable que reacciono de la forma más calmada y normal en esa situación.

- ¡LADRON!-

La princesa reacciono de su extraño sueño para ver a la extraña figura con capucha blanca tomando su tiara y corriendo hacia por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una puerta y azotarla dejando en shock a la princesa que corrió en dirección a la puerta abriéndola solo para ver una estatua de un potro junto a demás cachivaches pero sin rastros de su asaltante.

- ¡AHHHHHH!- El grito fue suficiente para levantar a los muertos o en este caso a las tres princesas ponis restantes que solo respiraron profundo…. Seguramente se volvió a dar cuenta de que tenía alas.

* * *

><p>(-)<p>

La zona era un decrepito castillo blanco con cruces por todos lados, en su interior en la parte más alta descansando para recuperar sus poderes perdidos el rey/dios Quincy Ywach junto a su soldado de mayor rango y portador de la letra "B" mantenía la guardia fija en un pilar desde cual una sombra salió disparada mostrando a un típico soldado con capucha cubriendo su figura.

- Al fin "Q" su majestad ha estado impaciente- ambos soldados Quincy se vieron medio minuto antes de que el denominado "Q" pasara del "B" y se arrodillara frente al rey Quincy sacando de sus ropajes para deleite de cualquier par de ojos la tiara de armonía robada a la princesa Twilight Sparkle que expreso su brillo como nunca antes al tener cercanía con el Reiatsu del rey Quincy.

- Bien hecho, mi reina- aclaro con voz apacible el anciano rey.

* * *

><p>(-)<p>

- Eso fue lo que paso princesa Celestia- termino de contar la princesa sin tiara y agachando la cabeza a su mentora, a la hermana de esta y su vieja niñera ahora cuñada junto a su esposo y las cinco mejores amigas que alguna vez tuvo y claro su masco… er…. mejor amigo dragón: Spike.

- Por lo que nos dices Twilight quien robo tu tiara debió escapar a otra dimensión, la verdad eso puede resolverse con un hechizo con este objeto- la princesa Celestia apunto a la estatua del potro mientras su cuerno empezó brillar con luz antes de que esta saliera disparada hacia la estatua hechizando el pilar de esta.

- ¡Genial ahora vamos hasta esa dimensión a patearle el trasero a esa rata ladrona!- Rainbow Dash hizo varias piruetas y dio varios golpes al aire mientras las demás la vieron entre nervios y gracias.

- Me temo que eso no sea posible ya que solo una puede pasar a la vez mientras se recarga la energía del hechizo y eso tomaría exactamente tres meses, pero desde luego hay que tener confianza en que Twilight lo lograra antes de eso- la princesa sonrió llena de orgullo hacia la nueva princesa sus amigas se acercaron para darle el apoyo que necesitaba.

- ¡VAMOS TWILIGHT VUELVE PRONTO CON TU CORONA PARA PODER USARLA COMO MOLDE DE PASTEL!- grito con hiperactividad la poni de melena rosa a la vez que iba y venía de aquí para allá, arriba, abajo, a los lados con piruetas, saltos y contoneos.

- así es Twilight muéstrale a ese sucio ladrón lo que es justicia al viejo oeste- esta vez fue Applejack que emulando la sonrisa de la princesa dejaba en claro su seguridad en la poni de cabello bi-color.

- ¡Eso!, ¡demuéstrale que aun sin la genial Rainbow Dash puedes darle una paliza a cualquiera!- La Pegaso de colores volvió a dejar en claro su ego mientras flotaba con flojera.

- Buena suerte Twilight- fueron los buenos deseos de la Pegaso amante de animales.

- Suerte cariño y recuerda, guarda siempre la elegancia- la siempre elegante Rarity con su cuerno brillando dejaba en claro su personalidad.

- Bien, Aquí voy- las princesa respiro hondo para después salir corriendo hacia el pilar, en medio de eso con cara de nervios Spike no soporto y se lanzó hacia el portal detrás de su amiga poni exponiendo su masculinidad con un grito de guerra que quedaría en la historia.

- ¡TWILIGHT NO ME DEJES SOLO!- grito mientras se oía el sonido perderse en el aire la ¿caída?, si de esta no saldrían bien parados en cuanto a pies sobre la tierra.

* * *

><p>(-)<p>

Kurosaki Ichigo, muchas cosas, Shinigami sustituto, Vizard, humano, Ryoka, Fullbring en el futuro y no olvidemos que es en parte Quincy…. si no se sabe definir con ciencia cierta que es, era o será, pero en ese momento sabía perfectamente como estaba: Jodido.

La cosa iba así, primero llego una chica del tamaño de su hermana menor, le obligo a trabajar como un dios de la muerte… todo bien, conoció a un idiota con lentes que quería dárselas de sabiondo, sus amigos ganaron poderes sobre naturales indirectamente gracias a él claro, el hermano de la chica de tamaño compacto y el ex mejor amigo de esta vinieron a llevársela por la fuerza a la sociedad de almas, dio y le dieron una soberana paliza, le arrebataron sus poderes que en si no eran de él, estuvo varios capítulos entrenando con el denominado "sombrerero loco", salto, pataleo, lo golpearon, he hicieron decir ridiculeces, al final con ganas de matar a su instructor el peli naranja logro liberar a sus poderes de Shinigami.

Después de eso aparecieron el resto de sus amigos, todos más o menos listos para pelear contra todo lo que les lanzaran… o no, después de una caída, una pelea con un gigante, la aparición de un tipo con sonrisa de zorro, luego una infiltración en la sociedad de almas, varias peleas locas en las cuales perdió más sangre de lo normal, casi muere y tuvo evidencias de sus poderes Hollow, vio en todo esplendor el cuerpo de Yoruichi, empezó su entrenamiento para obtener el Bankai, lo hizo, derroto al más serio y estirado de los capitanes para rescatar a la chica que lo metió en toda esa locura, pero al fin la había salvado, fue cuando apareció el supuestamente muerto Aizen Sousuke.

Y todo se fue al demonio.

Después de una larga y complicada explicación de un plan aún más largo y complicado Aizen paso a sacarle el Hougyoku del cuerpo a Rukia a pesar de un buen intento de él y Renji terminaron más muertos que vivos del contraataque del capitán que rompiendo sus lentes pasándose la mano por el cabello y siendo absorbido por una manada de menos grandes, se proclamó dios y también la guerra a la sociedad de almas.

A partir de ahí y junto a sus amigos no ha pasado un día sin preguntarse…

- Cuando atacaran los capitanes- se preguntó por vigesimoquinta vez el Shinigami kurosaki Ichigo viendo el atardecer desde su lago favorito, justo en el punto en el que cielo daba comienzo a la noche se oyó en el cielo.

- ARRRHHHH- acompañado de un presión espiritual capaz de tumbar en sus rodillas a los mismísimos Urahara y Ishin que contuvieron la impresión de sentir ese poder a su alrededor, por su parte los mas experimentados sintiendo Reiatsu como Uryu y Ryuken notaron al instante a la diferencia entre los Reiatsu, el primero igual al de un Shinigami con leves partículas de Reishi a su alrededor y el segundo igual solo que en vez de Shinigami era el de un… Hollow.

* * *

><p>(-)<p>

Poco a poco la princesa recuperaba su lucidez en donde se encontraba, parecía una especie de calle sin salida, algo de agua en un rincón, empezó a sentir su cuerpo, primero busco usar sus patas para ponerse erguida pero al tratarlo se cayó en el charco sosteniéndose de sus patas delanteras que por alguna razón portaban unas raras protuberancias en ellas además de que su piel ahora era de lo más claro posible, también sus pesuñas cambiaron a unas extrañas masas solidas de piel, luego desde el charco se vio el rostro, piel pálida, sus ojos purpuras, piel igual de palida, su cabello como siempre, aparte de eso no habia nada mas raro, aunque debía buscar a Spike.

- Ahh… Twilight, ¿estas hay?- la voz de Spike llamo la atención de la poni que voltio a todos lados buscando a su pequeño amigo, al final después de oir un "Clank" para ver hacia arriba onde ya hacia una criatura de forma rectilínea de escamas purpuras y alas, por donde se viera tenia un irrefutable parecido con un dragon de al menos 3M salvo que por rostro ya hacia una mascara blanca de hueso con líneas purpuras pasando de forma vertical en ella, la mascara era de lo menos aterrador, donde debía de estar los ojos se veía un gran vacio, sin dientes y si tenias la suficiente atención verias una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Que eres?- La poni se movio de forma sorpresiva ante la criatura que se acerco hacia la poni que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, su sudor era de lo mas prominente en su cuerpo conforme se acercaba la criatura al final teniendo a ese ser a pocos centímetros de ella, antes de que la gritar la criatura la lamio.

- ¿Twilight eres tu verdad?- la criatura paso a darle un abrazo a la chica que después de procesar la información correspondio el abrazo antes de separarse y ver a Spike, trato de emanar magia a su cuerno sin éxito ya que solo logro una bola de fuego quemara la cara/mascara del dragon.

- ¡Spike!, ¡por Celestia!, ¡lo siento tanto no quise!, ¡es decir solo trate de quitarte ese hechizo y… ¿spike?- Twilight vio como su amigo se alejo de repente como si quisiera huir de ella.

- Twilight… tengo hambre- la poni tuvo una gota en la cabeza por eso, ¿Dónde obtendría una gema para su amigo?, o mejor dicho ¿Qué le dara para comer?

- Lo siento Spike será primero buscar donde esta la tiara y después te dare algo de comer pero ahora es mejo….- la voz de la poni se en mudo en cuanto sintió el fuerte agarre del dragon con mascara de hueso que al verlo se aterro ya que su mostraba una clara sensación de hambre y de gusto.

- ¿S-spike que haces?, me duele- el agarre del dragon no se detuvo sino que se volvió mas fuerte que antes mientras baba se mostraba en las fauces del ser que en esos momentos parecía querer mantener la cordura.

- Twilight tu te ves sabroza, déjame…. Comerte- El mundo de la chica se volvió gris mientras el Dragon abrió las fauces para tragarse a la poni.

- Siento interrumpir la cena…- Literalmente en un parpadeo el brazo que mantenía el agarre se encontró cercenado en el suelo, Twilight tenia los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos ya hacia un ser en dos patas, con una especie de túnica negra sobre otra blanca, de cabello naranja despeinado, sandalias sobre sus pies, en su mano derecha una especie de espada que asemejaba un gran cuchillo- ….Pero no pudeo dejar que una rata como tu mate a alguien inocente- el joven se volteo ydejo ver su piel semi-bronceada y ojos color café.

A su ves Ichigo se quedo por primera vez viendo a una chica de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos purpuras, cabello bi-color, negro con un mechon de color purpura, luego de eso nada, absolutamente nada…. La chica iba desnuda.

- ¡DEMONIOS!- pareciera que a algún dios le gustaba verlo en ese tipo de situaciones.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Bien primer capítulo ahora debo de ir a dispararme por hacer esto, no sin antes decir (obligado) que dejando reviews tendrán la continuación confirmada.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas… lo que sea mis estimados lectores otra vez yo con este Fic castigo lleno de Aberraciones hacia ambas series pero bueno ya que, según debo dar estas tres cositas:

A) Esto puede o no ser harem, escojan ustedes.

B) Este es el verdadero capitulo uno ya que el anterior fue un prólogo y de paso no esperaba comentarios.

C) Esto es un Rating T así que esperen sangre de mi parte.

Bien vamos con esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach: Limits Break.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Empezando de 0<strong>

- ¿¡Qué PASO!?- Grito Shining Armor viendo como la imagen de su hermana se perdía de vista cuando Spike pasó por el portal, su esposa la princesa Cadence estaba a un menor grado preocupada pero de igual modo estaba preocupada.

- Fue Spike, al pasar por el portal sin este estar listo causo un caos en el hechizo y ahora no podremos ver el avance de Twilight pero quedo el color del hechizo y eso nos dirá como se siente- todos vieron el color que era entre gris y purpura, nadie sabía que era eso.

- ¿Que siente ahora princesa?- Applejack realmente se estaba quemando el cerebro para descubrir el humor que representaba ese color.

- ¡o yo sé!, ¡tiene hambre!, ¡no!, ¡ya se!, ¡tiene sueño!, ¡NOOO!, ¡DEBE SER QUE ESTA ENCONTRANDOSE POR PRIMERA VEZ CON SU ZANPAKU-TO!- Todos se figaron en ella, no sabían cómo, de donde o porque dijo eso.

- Ahh… yo la llevare a comer algo, seguro tiene falta de azúcar, vamos cariño para que comas algo- Rarity tomo de la pesuña a Pinky Pie y se la llevo a la cocina real.

- Bien princesa, ¿Qué podemos hacer?, no vamos a dejar a Twilight a su suerte en esa dimensión, ¿o sí?- Fue la pregunta de Cadence viendo como la princesa lo pensaba un poco sin decir nada.

- No tenemos opción… cumplidos los tres meses…. yo misma iré a ayudar a Twilight- Todos incluyendo a Fluttershy solo pudieron exclamar fuertemente algo.

- ¡QUEEEE!-

* * *

><p>(-)<p>

El campo nocturno era de lo más hermoso, donde ya hacia un hermoso césped en cual al centro de ese paisaje se hallaba un pilar de marfil con una Katana clavada en él, de mango color purpura, el guardamano de color dorado y el filo brillando en colores del arcoíris.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Otra vez como esa criatura bípeda solo que ahora llevaba una especie de túnica blanca sobre su cuerpo, la nueva princesa observo embelesada ese aparato, según sabia se llamaba espada pero… jamás necesito de una de verdad, siempre podía contar con las ilustraciones pero ahora… ¿Qué significaba esto?.

- **Ven hacia mi Twilight…**- La voz era suave pero a la vez agradable como de una hermana o Madre a la vez, pero realmente la princesa no la reconocía, solo cuando alzo la vista vio a una gran mujer de cabello rojo negro peinado de forma pulcra y estilizada, una túnica de color blanco con una especie de armadura negra con bordes dorado sobre esa túnica, además de poseer alas blancas y el mismo logo de la Cutie Mark de Twilight en su espalda.

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto la princesa y la mujer movió los labios pero el sonido no salió para nada, esto confundió a la princesa y dejo a la mujer un poco decepcionada.

- **Todavía no estas lista… lo siento pero debes volver**- Antes de pronunciar un "que" la princesa fue arrastrada o mejor dicho expulsada fuera de donde fuera que se encontrara.

* * *

><p>(-)<p>

Twilight poco a poco abría los ojos sintiendo que había corrido sin descanso por toda PonyVille durante tres días seguidos, no se sintió en su cama sino sobre una especie de pequeña tela en el piso, hay mismo se volvió a su alrededor era una especie de habitación al estilo de la época pre-Celestia, con puerta corredizas, espaciosa y de alguna forma con un aura de calma.

- Oh, veo que has despertado jovencita- Twilight se dirigió a la voz del potro que le hablo solo para encontrar a una de esas criaturas bípedas de cabello rubio, piel clara, algo de barba, cubierto de una especie de túnica verde oscura debajo de un manto negro, en sus pesuñas unas sandalias y también un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- la princesa tenía muchas preguntas pero la primera debía ser esa, luego tal vez diría a que venía.

- Jovencita usted se encuentra en mi humilde tienda de dulces, aunque para que pantallas, dime… ¿Qué eres tu realmente?- Urahara realmente sabia jugar sus cartas y si lo hacía con cuidado sin duda obtendría información de una chica que desbordaba un Reiatsu que sin esfuerzo competía con el de un sub capitán, además ese Hollow raro que vino con ella también era un fabuloso espécimen, mientras la princesa solo podía pensar en Discord a ver a esa criatura.

- Primero usted, ¿quién eres?, no desconfió de ti pero me recuerdas a alguien que no es precisamente mi persona favorita- Internamente Urahara se sentía un Marginado, ¿de verdad en cualquier lugar siempre le recordaría o vincularía con un personaje de poca confianza?, no era momento para eso tal vez luego pero ahora no.

- Claro, mi Nombre es Kisuke Urahara como dije esta es mi tienda de dulces, ¿algo más?- Urahara se mantenía en una posición tranquila mientras observaba determinadamente a esa jovencita, piel pálida, ojos purpuras, cabello negro con una línea purpura pasándole, si bien ahora estaba vestida se notaba a simpe vista sus caderas de modelo, piernas aunque envueltas en sabanas fuertes además que daba un entremés antes de ver el perfecto trasero de la chica, para acabar con unos pechos que podían competir o superar a los de Orihime y Matsumoto, la última sentía que debía matar a una recién llegada sin razón. Urahara perdió de vista el objetivo ya que ahora babeaba y portaba un leve hilo de sangre en la nariz.

- Ahh hola, señor Urahara, ¿Por qué lleva más de 6 minutos viéndome así?- Twilight ya se encontraba levemente incomoda por la vista del ser bípedo con sombrero chistoso, antes de siquiera decir una mujer morena le metió una patada voladora al ex capitán.

- Si Kisuke, ¿Por qué la veías así?- la mujer se paró sobre la cabeza del derrotado hombre, Twilight ya tenía una gota enorme en su cabeza por dicha acción de parte de la mujer pero de golpe recordó.

- ¡Spike!, ¡Donde esta Spike!- ambos ex capitanes se vieron, debía de referirse a el Hollow que la ataco, solo pudieron suspirar… la verdad que sería un día largo, mientras la princesa solo buscaba a su amigo pero antes de que pudiera levantarse.

- ¡No!, ¡Que se lee de izquierda a derecha no de derecha a izquierda!, ¡no jodas!, ¡que no se!- se oyó la voz de un joven a las afueras de la habitación justo antes que una especie de bola saliera disparada atravesando la puerta corrediza y clavándose en la pared, dejando a ese objeto con humo del impacto y también a los espectadores con gotas en las cabezas.

- Ahh… pero no era para tanto, solo quería saber algunas cosas- de la pared salió un pequeño Hollow de color verde parecido a una especie de Dragon bebe en dos patas, este dio unos pasos antes de voltear y ver a la princesa, de inmediato en su máscara aparecieron unas lagrimitas cómicas al igual que con la princesa.

- ¿Spike?- la chica se levantó si corrió hacia el Hollow.

- ¡Twilight!- lo mismo hizo el pequeño ser, todo se volvió hermoso alrededor de los empezaron a caer pétalos de Sakuras, ambos estaban a segundos de encontrarse pero… Twilight le cayó encima a Spike apretándolo con todo el peso de su cuerpo, olvido que todavía no sabía caminar en dos patas.

- Ok eso no me lo esperaba- Todos voltearon y ya ahí donde estaba la puerta se encontraba Kurosaki Ichigo con cara de siempre, es decir de poca paciencia, a su lado Jinta que traía su arma en el hombro, Twilight se dio cuenta que era la misma criatura que le corto el brazo a Spike.

- ¡TU!- Grito apuntando a Ichigo que de inmediato vio hacia otro lado de verdad que aún no pasaba la vergüenza de haber visto desnuda a la chica, mientras esta estaba que no entendía nada, ese chico hirió a su mejor amigo y ahora no podía ni verla a la cara, sin duda después le enseñaría algunos modales.

- ¿Estas mejor?- Aunque casi imperceptible Ichigo mostraba leve manchas rojas en las mejillas, Twilight a su vez bajo la vista también algo sonrojada, de verdad lo juzgo mal, pero eso era para otro momento.

- Si… estoy mejor… ah-

- Kurosaki, kurosaki Ichigo, un gusto- dijo Ichigo volteando más o menos dejando ver una leve sonrisa, esto lleno de más confianza a la princesa.

- Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, también es un gusto, y gracias por lo de hace rato- Eso hizo que el chico la viera directo con sus penetrantes ojos cafés, a su vez ella no entendía porque la cautivaban así esos orbes y ms siendo de una especie que desconoce.

- No fue hace rato, fue hace 3 días, ¿No lo recuerdas?- la princesa empezó a hacer memoria.

[-]- Flashback.

Frente a Ichigo hacia la más hermosa de la chicas, "perfecta" en palabras de su padre y de Kon, la verdad si no fuera por el Hollow ya estaría corriendo a buscarle algo para cubrir su cuerpo, bien definido de paso, pero no era momento de ver desnuda a una chica, era hora de pelear con un mostro de 3 metros que parecía dragón, a lo lejos, si ponías cuidado se oiría "pendejo".

- ARRHHHH- El bramido llamo la atención del peli naranja que saltando esquivo el zarpazo del brazo restante del Hollow, Ichigo uso el Shunpo para aparecer de repente a la derecha del Hollow y cortarle el otro brazo, después se apresuró y salto al aire listo para córtale la máscara pero en eso de golpe le salió un cero de color verde que arrastro a Ichigo unas cuadras hacia adelante.

En el camino, el pavimento, varias casas e incluso una escuela fueron arrasadas por el Cero verde, Ichigo se puso de pie sosteniendo su espada con leve ira, antes de continuar su ojo izquierdo empezó a ganar un tinte negro en la esclerótica.

- ¡Toma esto!- Un haz de luz azul se dirigió hacia Spike pero justo antes de chocar con su máscara, la chica se metió en medio del ataque recibiéndolo en el cuerpo por su amigo, eso descoloco a Ichigo por completo.

- N-no, ¡No le harás daño a Spike!- de un segundo todo alrededor de Twilight se volvió gris, sentía una fauces clavadas en el cuello, al fijarse era Spike que empezaba a apretar a mordida para poder comérsela además ya había recuperado los dos brazos.

El Hollow la soltó liberando la lluvia de sangre, el dragón se hizo para atrás para poder volver a masticarla pero en vez de lograrlo una gran espada le detuvo la boca de par a par, era de nuevo ese ser con túnica negra.

- No sé por qué, pero si este Hollow es tu amigo…. Hare todo lo posible para no matarlo- el peli naranja desvió la boca del Hollow hacia un lado mientras usaba Shunpo y tomaba por la cintura a la chica y la sacaba del rango de ataque- …. Ella no quiere herirte…- el Hollow se lanzó al ataque de nuevo contra Ichigo que tomo su espada con las dos manos- …. Pero yo no soy ella, ¡Getsuga Tenshō!- un haz aún más grande que el anterior cubrió por completo el cuerpo del Hollow que empezó a perder tamaño hasta ser poco más grande que un perro bebe- lo siento- pronuncio Ichigo antes de ver a la chica que estaba tirada perdiendo sangre sonreír, antes de eso se dio cuenta de que donde se hallaba el Hollow gigante ahora había uno pequeño.

[-]

Twilight estaba anonadada, su amigo Spike estuvo a punto de matarla, la salvo una criatura en dos patas que portaba una gran espada y liberaba una magia mayor que la de la princesa Celestia, ese poder tan extraño y cautivante, ahora se hallaba frente a esa criatura y otras más como el, solo tenía algo que preguntar.

- ¿Qué son ustedes?- Twilight sabía que de alguna forma se arrepentiría de esa pregunta, pero la curiosidad podía más que el sentido común.

- Somos Shinigamis, Dioses de la muerte- ahora si antes a la pobre princesa estaba que le daba un ataque eso era suficiente para dejar de respirar por un buen rato, estaba frente a dioses, cualquiera solo haría algo en su lugar.

- ¡AHHH!- la chica sintió algo contra su trasero, vio que era Spike tratando todavía de librarse del aplastamiento de la chica- ¡Spike!, ¡por Celestia!, ¡cuanto lo siento!, déjame…- otra vez trato de levantarse pero antes de volver a caer al piso, unos brazos la sujetaron de la cintura.

- Todavía no estás en condiciones de caminar, mejor deja de hacer esfuerzos tontos- Ichigo con característico todo entre reproche y preocupación logrando sonrojar a la chica y haciendo que las cejas se levante por esa acción tan caballerosa.

- Gracias Ichigo- la chica sonrió pero un "hey" de Urahara los saco de ese momento.

- Bueno, como ya sabemos que estas más o menos bien, creo que es hora de que nos digas, ¿Quién eres Twilight Sparkle?- La chica se sentó con ayuda de Ichigo, sería una charla larga pero parecían tener tiempo.

- Empecemos… soy una unicornio….

* * *

><p>(-)<p>

Aizen se mantenía imperturbable en su trono de las noches, pero de momento a otro sintió una presión espiritual enorme, fácilmente igual a la de un sub capitán, claro que esto no era más que basura para el pero aun así, además de sentí el Reiatsu característico de un Adjuchas, de verdad interesante, pero por el momento no era hora de eso, mandaría después una tropa al mundo humano a investigar dichos Reiatsus, por el momento terminar a los espada era lo principal.

- Aizen-Sama- el rey del hueco mundo se fijó en Kaname Tousen uno de sus más fieles siervos, parecía levemente molesto- Tal parece que el Octava espada ha ido a investigar los Reiatsus aparecidos en el mundo humano, además… se ha llevado algunas tropas, ¿Qué debo hacer?- Aizen cerró los ojos un segundo, la verdad iba a mandar a Ulquiorra pero esto no significaba ningún retraso en sus planes, solo un tentempié además de que tendría la información por parte de un miembro "inteligente" de los espadas.

- Kaname… déjalo todo ir como va, tal vez nos podamos divertir un poco con todo esto- El ex capitán se llevó una taza de té a la boca mientras su sonrisa arrogante continuaba imperturbable, de verdad que sería una guerra divertida.

* * *

><p>(-)<p>

De nuevo en Equestria las cosas no iban de lo mejor, los padres se enteraron de todo y ahora estaban mortificados, Fluttershy estaba de lo más nerviosa que lo poco que hablaba era menos que antes, Shining Armor caminaba de allá para acá buscando razones o calmarse de ese problema, Rarity peinaba su melena una y otra vez, Applejack comía y comía manzanas para calmarse, La princesa luna se mantenía callada, Pinky pie se estaba en su estado Pinkamena que ya de por si daba miedo, Cadence estaba igual que Luna, al final La princesa Celestia bebía tranquilamente un poco de café y pensaba en un ser humano con cicatrices en la cara, de unos 20 años tal vez, vestido estándar para un Shinigami más el Haori blanco de capitán.

- _Parece que después de tanto nos volveremos a ver… Shigekuni-_ La princesa se perdió en los recuerdos de una mujer verdaderamente hermosa con cabello multicolor y la típica ropa Shinigami más el Haori distintivo de un capitán en servicio.

En medio de una de sus vueltas Shining se fijó en el color magenta claro cercano al rosa en la estatua del potro, esto lo dejo con los ojos llenos de emoción.

- ¡PRINCESA!, ¡CAMBIO DE COLOR!- Todos dejaron lo que hacían para ver a que se refería el potro, hay de sorpresa estaba ese color que llevo a la princesa del sol sonreír con cierta picardía a la vez que reía de forma algo sospechosa.

- ¡Princesa!, ¿Qué quiere decir ese color?- todos voltearon al padre de Twilight que parecía ansioso.

- Hay señor Twilight Velvet no se enoje pero ese color indica que, su hija se está enamorando- ante eso solo pudieron expresar.

- ¡QUEEE!- de nuevo pero lo más que se oyeron fueron los de Shining y del señor Velvet que juraba en ese mismo momento encontrar a ese potro y arrancarle el cuerno, el miembro más importante para un unicornio, por otro lado Ichigo sentía que debía proteger su miembro más importante y no era un cuerno precisamente.

**Continuara…**


End file.
